Sippin' on Fire
by bluee3jay
Summary: "I'm a monster." She whispered, clutching her jacket tight to her body. "No, you're beautiful." He said, pulling her face close to his. In that moment Cam knew there was no denying she was deeply in love with her shape-shifter. Paul\OC pairing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. Just the characters I have created.

It should follow the twilight story line with minor changes. Really depends on where the story takes me. It's my first story on fan fiction. I use to write on quizilla back when it was still a website. I should be able to update often since its Christmas break shortly. I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

Prologue

It was tough not only on him but those two little girls that were quite fond of Alison. Especially the youngest since it was her biological mother after all. Charlie couldn't believe that his Allie was gone. She was still so full of life. The funeral was quick and sweet just the way she would have wanted it.

He stood beside her grave that smelled of freshly turned soil and finally was able to let everything he was hold in, out. He was so strong for his baby girl who cried every night for her mother and it broke his heart to think that she would never get to hear her soft spoken voice, which lured her to sleep on restless nights. Or wouldn't get to see her ocean blue eyes light up when she would do something that amazed her.

It killed Charlie to know that he wouldn't be able to smell her vanilla scented skin every single day for the rest of his life. "She's resting easy, Charlie." Her mother Violet Clarke said, holding her fancy bird like hat in her small hands. Charlie quickly wiped his eyes and stood a little straighter. Alison's mother had that affect on people. It was like when she stood in a room you couldn't help but, realize that she demanded respect and you just gave it.

"I know I can feel it." Charlie said, running a hand through his dark hair. Violet gave him a quick squeeze and kneeled down to give Allie's grave a final goodbye. "Cam needs her father more than ever." She said, brushing off her skirt. Charlie nodded and took a deep calming breath. The officers on the scene reported that she hadn't suffered; it was quick and painless death. Charlie took comfort in those words because now he knew that neither one of them suffered.

Violet watched as Charlie slowly made his way over to the little girl clinging to his ex-wife's petite frame. She knew sooner or later the little girl would show signs of their family's nature. Her daughter hadn't carried the gene to morph into what they were but, still had the traits of their blood, eyesight, and hearing. A gift Violet sometime envied, she made the assumption that her father's Quileute gene had a play in; possibly canceling out her dominant gene.

She had made her daughter's death look like an accident. It was demanded of her. Who would have believed an animal would drain the body dry and leave fresh meat to rot? No one because it wasn't an animal that killed her, it was a vampire. Violet had showed up too late to do anything to save her offspring. All she could do was hold her in her arms and sod for her poor baby and unborn grandson. She should have realized sooner that her daughter was expecting. When one of them fall pregnant their blood becomes even more appealing to the bloodsuckers. An advantage they use to lure them to their death.

"Mother, we managed to find him." Her son Axel said, "But we lost his trail. We assume it's because he knows we are onto him." Violet was use to her son's quiet footsteps that she didn't freight when he suddenly appeared. "Don't stress my son; I'm sure at one point in his pitiful life he'll be back for more." She said, turning to glance at her granddaughter. "He had a taste of Alison's blood, and knows there's more."

Feel free to leave a review, comment or your thoughts it will give me an idea if there's any interest to continue on. So hope to hear from you.

* * *

-bluee3jay


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the characters I have created.**

 **Sorry, I wanted to update on Sunday but, my computer crashed and I lost everything. So please enjoy the read. See you next time.**

* * *

Chapter One

Cam always loved the beach. It was something about the water that seemed to calm her whenever her mood was erratic. She was supposed to go with Charlie to pick Bella up but, couldn't bring herself to actually go. She called her grandfather to pick her up instead. When she saw his truck pull up she couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

As soon as she spotted the beach through the trees she asked her grandfather to drop her off there. He hadn't asked her why, he always knew when she needed her space and not to push her with questions. He simply squeezed her hand and smiled.

Cam really wasn't sure how to feel about Bella coming home. When they were younger, she was Cam's first best friend beside Jacob. But, after her mother had died they grew apart. "Hey you why the long face?" Jake asked, dropping down beside her. "Bella's coming home today." Cam replied, drawing circles in the sand. "I guess Renee wants to travel with Phil."

"Ha, that's awesome." Jake replied, throwing some sand. Cam rolled her and sighed. Of course Jake was okay with it he had the hugest crush on her when they were kids and it seems that hasn't changed one bit. "Yeah you won't mind because you basically love her!" Cam scoffed, punching his shoulder.

"OW! I swear you have super strength or something." Jake said, rubbing his sore shoulder. Cam smiled and leaned in on Jake. "I think it has something to do with my freakish eyes," Cam replied, batting her eyes at him.

Now it was Jake's turn to roll his eyes. "My theory about that is you're an alien." Jake stated, shrugging her off gently. Cam mocked hurt and laughed softly. She and Jake; since they were kids tried to come up with theories about why her eyes were silver grey.

Her mother's were an ocean blue and her dad's were chocolate brown. "Sometimes I feel like one." She whispered, hugging her knees. Jake threw an arm around her shoulder in comfort. They sat like that in a calm comfortable silence watching the waves hit the shore. Cam had notice a significant change in her body since her sixteenth birthday.

She could see a lot better, her sense of smell heighten and sometimes at night when the light hits them a certain way they reflect like an animal's eye would. Not that she would say anything to anyone about that.

"So, are you going to hide out here for a bit or forever?" Jake asked, shifting his position. Cam shrugged and leaned onto her elbows. "I think I'll spend the night at grams." She replied, picking at her nails. Jake nodded, sticking out his hand for her to grab.

"Okay, I'll walk you." Cam mumbled her reply and slapped her hand into his. "Besides, I think if I let you walk by yourself your uncle Axel would personally rip my head off."

Cam laughed and brushed the sand from her butt. "Yeah he would." She never really understood why her uncle Axel was so protective of her. Sometimes after school she would see this black truck parked across the street from the parking lot.

"So, when do you think I can come and visit you and Charlie?" Jake asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Cam rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. "Anytime, she'll be here for the rest of her high school life."

Jake beamed from ear to ear and Cam pretended to make barf noises. "She is my sister you know." Jake laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Yeah and some day we'll be family." He said, dodging a punch to the arm. "See you tomorrow."

Cam shook her head and watched her best friend walk down the road. "Hey baby, what are you doing standing out here all by yourself?" An old woman with violet eyes called, from the front door. "I'm coming." Cam replied, coming to meet her on the front porch. Cam's grandma didn't look a day over 50. And there was rumours it was because she paid a lot of money for Botox.

Cam didn't believe a word of it. Her grandma just took care of her body and made sure Cam did too. She enrolled Cam in a martial art class when she was younger and continues to train her ever since she graduated from it.

The house smelled of fresh baking and she took a good whiff before sinking into the couch. "Cam baby, you can't hide out here forever." Violet stated, leaning against the island in the kitchen. It seemed her and Jake had the same plans. "I know grams it will just be for night." Cam sighed, pulling the throw around her shoulders.

Violet nodded her head and placed her baked goods in a container. She had noticed the changes in Cam shortly after her sixteenth birthday maybe even before. And since than she had the family keep an eye on her. Violet knew deep in her old bones that this time her granddaughter carried her gene unlike her late daughter Alison.

"Goodnight, grams." Cam said, planting a quick kiss to her cheek. "Oh, goodnight." Violet replied, pulling her into tight hug she hadn't realized that she was intensely staring into the back yard. After tonight Cam would need all the support she could get. Violet was sure that Alison hadn't wanted Cam to find out like this but, she felt this was the only way. She finished up for the night and peeked in on Cam before retiring to her bedroom.

Cam couldn't really sleep all she could was toss and turn. It started with a dull ache in her bones to a full blown pain. She sat up in bed and groaned. She was dying it felt like death. She stumbled out in the hall and braced herself against the wall. The moon lite up the living room so it wasn't hard for Cam to find her way to the backdoor.

She stumbled into the crisp night and down the patio steps. "Oh, God." She whimpered, falling to her knees. The pain was worse, she felt like her skin and bones were melting from being set on fire. And, suddenly she couldn't bear it anymore she needed to get out of her body.

It felt better when she scratched and tugged at her skin and slowly, she realized it was coming off she bit back a scream. Arching her back she felt the bones breaking morphing her body into what she wasn't sure.

She whimpered each time she heard a snap. She just couldn't bear the pain and passed out. Watching from the distance Axel smiled softly, his niece had just finished the change and she was the most beautiful being he has ever seen. Alison would have been so proud of the woman Cam has become. He watched as she darted into the bushes and he tilted his head back and howled happily.

Somewhere off in the night, a white wolf tilted its head back and let out a howl of despair.

* * *

 **There you go**

 **Thoughts, opinions, and review.**

 **-bluee3jay**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, just my characters.**

 **Orangeporqupine - I hope this answers your question**

 **Rain girl 19 – Thanks!**

 **Lightbabe – glad you do!**

 **Also, I'll explain her abilities\nature in farther chapters and I might make my next chapter Paul's point of view not too sure yet so, let me know if that's something you are interested in. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Chapter Two

As the first ray of dawn broke though the tree line. Cam shuddered from how cold she was.  
"Jesus." She groaned, reaching for her blanket. Her hand felt around as her eyes stayed shut not wanting to fully wake but when she couldn't feel the blanket she peaked a tiny bit and gasped.

The site before her horrific. Her naked body was covered in blood and she was pretty sure to her right was a human hand and some of the large intestine She bit back a screamed and hurled everything she might have ate back up. "Oh my god." She cried, standing to survey the scene.

Had she done this. She couldn't remember anything from last night. She had thought she had fallen asleep after the pain had subsided. Obviously this wasn't the case. In front of her laid what use to be a person's torso now it was ripped apart and the organs inside had been eaten. Slowly sinking to her knees, she sobbed.

"Cam, it's going to be alright." A male's voice behind her startled her from her sob fest. She froze with fear, "I-I don't know what happened." She cried, her voice close to hysterical. "It's okay." She felt a blanket being placed around her and she clutched it tighter around her shoulders before turning to the man.

"Uncle Axel, what are you doing here?" Cam asked, blushing a deep shade of red. So awkward her uncle had probably gotten a good view of her backside. "I'll explain later right now we need to get out of here." He demanded, pulling her to her feet. Cam glanced back quickly before trekking through the thick underbrush around them.

"There's some of your clothes in my backpack." Axel said, reaching his hand up to pull the pack off. "Why are we running shouldn't we be going to the police?" Cam asked, pulling a baggy hoodie from the pack. "No." Axel said, pushing aside a tree branch. "I'm taking you home, you'll need to shower." Cam nodded, glancing at her blood-stained hands trying not to break down again.

It felt like they had been walking for hours but, Cam wasn't able to tell since she didn't have her cell with her. "Did I do that?" She half-whispered, half-squeaked. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't recall what had happened. "Yes." Axel answered, not bothering to turn to look at her. Cam ran a hand though her hair and wept, "I'm a monster."

Axel laughed and Cam couldn't help but feel angry that he thought her killing an innocent person was funny. "Far from it Cam." She pursed her lips and wiped at her eyes. She was a killer and for some reason her uncle had thought it was normal. She stared at his 6'3 frame and his jet black hair and grimaced. Maybe he was too.

Finally, Cam started to recognize her surroundings and she breathe a sigh of relief. "Hurry, Grandma will want to see you at the old cottage. You remember where that is right?" He asked, slowing his pace a bit. "Yeah." Cam replied, glancing towards the trail that lead to the little cottage. Axel nodded and stopped walking completely.

Cam than noticed her grandparents' house shortly head, "Make it quick." Axel said. Cam rolled her eyes and hurried to the house she didn't want to chance anyone seeing her like she just stepped out of a horror movie. The house was quiet and she was thankful she wasn't sure how she would feel if her grandparents saw her like this. She wiped a stray tear and pushed the door open to her bedroom.

She noticed there was a neatly folded pile of clothes on her bed and her shower bag. She smiled, her grandmother was always looking out for her. She didn't deserve this and once she told her grandparents they would think the same. Her phone started ringing and she jumped. "Shit." She mumbled, checking the screen to see who was calling her.

It was her dad, she bit her lip and answered on the third ring. "Hey Dad, I was actually just going to jump in the shower." She said, staring at her feet. "Hey baby girl, oh I was just calling to see if I should come get you soon." He asked. Cam shallowed the lump in her throat and replied quickly, "Yeah, after supper would be great." She could hear Charlie whistle, "Okay see you than baby."

"I love you, Dad." Cam said, not waiting for a reply. She hung up and grabbed her clean stuff and rushed to the bathroom. She placed her stuff on the counter and avoided looking in the mirror. Quickly she pulled off her clothes and jumped into the hot shower. When her fingers became like prunes and she finally washed the last bit of blood from her body.

She jumped out, glancing in the steamed mirror. She screamed, her hair had changed from her natural mahogany hair to a white. "What in the actual fuck." She exclaimed, pulling at her hair. Not only did she have to deal with her freak killing black-outs, she now had to deal with white hair. She rubbed at her eyes and dressing into her grey joggers and long sleeved black shirt.

Cam pulled her now white hair into a ponytail, she couldn't believe her uncle hadn't said anything. She dropped her dirty clothes into the hamper and rushed back outside. The air was chilly but, the usual grey sky was a bright blue. Cam smiled and closed her eyes as the sun hit her face. It was at least around 10, she had forgotten to look at the clock on the stove on her way out.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it from her pocket she read the text. **Hey! Me and the boys are going to the beach later, wanna join? – Jacob.** Cam sent a quick reply, _**maybe – Cam.**_ Stuffing her phone in her pocket she hurried along the path as the tan colored cottage came into view. The chimney was puffing smoke, and Cam's nerves kicked in.

"About time honey." Her grandmother called from the door. "Come in, we have a lot to discuss." Cam bit her lip and followed her into the living room where some finely dressed people were sitting. She spotted her uncle Axel sitting among them. "Cam, honey what we are about to tell you can't leave this room." Her grandmother said, staring at her with her violet-colored eyes. Cam nodded, sinking into the only empty spot in the room.

"Last night, you have experienced your very first shift." Violet said, addressing her but also the others in it. "And, unfortunately there was some blood spilled. Not your fault what so ever." Cam hung her head and blinked back some tears. "Humans can be stupid, they were hunting you and by the time we got to you it was already too late for them." Violet stated, patting her shoulder in comfort. "Cam, you look so beautiful." Violet whispered, running her fingers through Cam's ponytail. "My sweet Ma'iingan, you wear your wolf well."

"Brothers and sisters, we have welcomed a new cub into our ranks." Violet said, holding out her hand for her granddaughter to take, "Cam, you come from a long line of werewolves. You have heard of your grandfather's culture but, not of mine." Cam shuddered, if this is for real it means her grandfather was a shape-shifter and maybe Jacob.

Cam leaned her head against the car window, she had just spent most of her day hearing stories of her culture from family members she didn't know she had. And, she had to attend school tomorrow knowing she had this life-changing secret to hide from her loved ones. "Bella cooked supper." Charlie said, turning the radio off, "She also loved how you decorated her room." Cam smiled, "I'm glad."

"Is there something the matter, baby?" He asked, glancing at her quickly. Cam shifted in her seat, "Nothing really, dad. Just nervous about seeing Bella again." She said, rubbing her neck. She hated lying to him "Well don't be." Charlie replied, reaching to grab her hand. "She's your sister." Cam nodded and took a deep breath as Charlie pulled onto their street.

Standing on the pouch waiting for them to climb from the car was her sister Bella. Still the same as always, "Hey Cam." She called, hugging her arms to her torso. "Hey Bella." Cam replied, pulling her hood off. Charlie and Bella gasped finally noticing her hair. Cam grimaced and smacked her forehead, "I forgot to mention I got a new dye job."

Charlie rubbed at his beard, going to say something but, Bella beat him to it. "It suits your eyes." Cam smiled and pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was so glad her sister was home even if she couldn't share her life with her.

* * *

 **There you go** **  
Again, comment share your love!  
Leave your thoughts and a review**

 **See you soon**

 **Bluee3jay**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight just my characters.**

 **I'm back! Enjoy the read and tell me what you think** **more will be on its way!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Cam jolted awake, she was having a nightmare the first of many she was sure. It was the night she first changed into her wolf. Her grandmother had explained that when you morph into your natural being you lose the conscious mind of your human side. She rubbed at her eyes and kicked the blankets off, the clock on her night stand read 730 AM.

Climbing out of bed she made her way into the hallway the house was quiet, which meant Charlie and Bella were still asleep. Last night was normal it wasn't awkward like Cam was expecting. Bella had made her favourite dish meatloaf and Cam stuffed herself full. Running a hand though her now white hair she grabbed her cardigan and slipped her feet into her boots.

The air was refreshing and the sun was beginning to make an appearance through the clouds. Cam knew it wasn't going to last long, the rain clouds would soon cover it again.

Sitting on the first step Cam surveyed the yard her dad's cruiser was parked beside Bella's big red truck. She had missed its big debut, she sighed and rested her chin in her hands, "Hey kid, what are you doing up so early?" Her dad asked, pulling his arm through his jacket. Cam had heard his phone ring and knew that he would be down shortly. "I couldn't sleep." Cam replied, standing. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "No, its okay." Cam said, pulling him into a quick hug, "All better." She said, giving him a smile. "Okay, well I have to head to work. Be safe please." Charlie said, walking over to his cruiser. Cam knew he only used that phrase when something bad happened. Cam nodded her head and waved as he pulled out. She bit her lip and when back inside. What if the call was because someone had found the body?

Cam was told that it was taken care of but, she still had worries. Karma always had a way of biting you in the ass when you least excepted it. "Hey, I'll make us breakfast while you get ready." Bella's voice broke though Cam's inner bubble bringing her back to the present, "Sounds good." She replied, taking the stairs two at a time. Cam dressed in a navy blue long sleeved swift dress and her favourite leather jacket. She curled her hair lightly and applied mascara.

Cam knew her friends would be pretty surprised to see her hair. Another trait that you gain from your first change. Her uncle had told her every wolf receives a trademark. She gathered from that information, that her wolf's fur is white. And, her uncle had shared with her; he seen with his own eyes that her wolf was a pure white. Pinning her hair back she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where Bella had placed out everything. "Chocolate pancakes." Bella said, stuffing some in her mouth.

Cam smiled and followed suit. The girls eat in a comfortable silence which Cam was grateful for, "Do you mind coming with me to the office?" Bella asked, standing to bring their dishes to the sink. "Of course." Cam replied, getting up to help her wash. It was Bella's first day and Cam could feel her sister's anxiety. It was easy to read Bella's emotions. "It will be fine." Cam said, patting her hand. Bella took a deep breath and grabbed her keys. "Let's get it over with."

Cam had stayed with Bella as long as she could but, with them being in different grades the only time she could see her was lunch and they made plans to sit together. "I can't believe you dye your hair without me." Her friend Sadie whined. Cam rolled her eyes. "It kind of just happened." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Sadie was Cam's only real friend beside Jake. "I know, and it looks awesome." Sadie said, nudging her gently. Cam smiled and spotted Bella with Mike Newton just ahead of them. "There's Bella, come on." Cam said, grabbing her hand and tugging Sadie along.

"Bella." Cam called, when she was sure her sister could hear her. Bella turned and gave her thank god look. "There she is now." Bella said, coming to stand next to her. "Thanks though." Mike give Cam a once over and smiled, "She can sit with us." Cam frowned and gave Sadie a look. Mike slung an arm over Bella's shoulder and guided her into the cafeteria. Cam shook her head and followed them to the table where Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Angela were seated.

Bella turned to Cam, "You don't have to sit here. I won't put you through this." She whispered, glancing back at the rest of them. "Are you sure?" Cam asked, glaring at Jessica. She knew she was the biggest bitch ever. "Yeah. I'll see you after school." Cam nodded and joined Sadie at their table. She had snuck off when she noticed where they were headed.

"Mike is so into your sister." Sadie said, once Cam was settled. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a chip from Sadie's tray. "Yup, she's new of course he does." Sadie laughed and dove into a conservation about how Mike will try to make Bella fall in love with him. It was so Sadie. Cam felt her phone buzz and she knew the text had to be from Jake since she hadn't hung out with him yesterday. _**Hey! Come to the beach tonight. – Jake.**_ Cam sighed and sent a quick reply back, _**I might be able to, depends on dad – Cam.**_ It was going to be hard to kept her secret from Jake since it might just help him along in the future.

The rest of the day dragged on and she was happy when the final bell rung signalling the end of the day. Cam dumped her books into her bag and hurried outside to Bella's truck. Her sister wasn't there yet so she leaned on the truck, pulling her phone from her pocket she sent a quick text to her dad _**Is it okay if I go see Jake? – Cam**_

 _ **That's fine. Just be home at a reasonable time. – Dad.**_ Cam smiled and slipped her phone back into her pocket when she saw Bella jogging over, "How was your day?" Cam asked, waiting for her to unlock her door, "It was okay." Bella replied, starting the truck once Cam was settled and buckled in. Cam glanced at her sister but, she didn't press her for information. "Do you mind driving me to La Push?" Cam asked, biting her lip waiting for her sister's reply. Bella nodded and followed the directions Cam gave her since it had been awhile for her.

Jake was waiting for her in his front yard, standing around with his buddies, "I'll see you later." Cam said, climbing out of the truck. Bella smiled and waved as she pulled out. "Hey, you should have asked her to stay." Jake said, slinging an arm on her shoulder. "Wicked hair by the way." Tugging at a strand of her hair. Cam nudged him off, "Thanks." She replied. Jake motioned for the boys to come over. "We're going to have a game of football you down to be a cheerleader." Embry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Cam punched Embry in the shoulder and giggled when he rubbed it vigorously. "Ow."

Cam shook her head and followed behind the boys to the beach. She settled in the sand to watched them toss a football around and hopefully soak up some rays. It was times like this that Cam could forget that she wasn't deserving of good times she was a monster after all even if she was told otherwise. A gentle breeze blew her hair astray, as the sun broke through the clouds warming her face. She tilted her head back and took a deep breath of the ocean air. For once since the change she felt a little normal.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

Paul needed to blow off some steam. He couldn't get his anger under control by just sitting at Sam's. He needed a walk, he could feel that he might phase at any moment and he didn't want to be around anyone when he did. He just couldn't come to terms with this shapeshifter stuff and it fucking sucked. He clenched his hands into fists and made a beeline to the beach. The waves had a way of calming him.

Running his hand through his hair he stumbled from the bush, "Shit." He muttered, tripping on a rock. He heard laughter and shouts coming from his right, he almost regretted coming until his eyes landed on a girl nestled in the sand. Her white hair was blown all over the place but, she still managed to look beautiful. A ray of sun hit her face and she tilted her head up eyes closed.

She was absolutely beautiful, like an angel from heaven. She was his sunlight in the darkness of his life. It was like the world stopped and his main existence was her. "FUCK." Paul groaned, turning on his heel he made a run for it. He was sure that he just imprinted on her.

* * *

 **There you go, lovelys! Sorry I was gone for so long. I hope you all had a wonderful happy Christmas** **let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just my characters.**

 **Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! Just been super busy with school and such. But, I haven't forgotten about my writing. So, I wanted to take this time to kind of explain my thought process for this chapter because you might think "WOAH that's a little soon don't you think" But I feel that personally it's PERFECT. I wanted it to be a strong connection when they first met. Just letting their emotion and souls to take over. And, possibly after the high it will be a what the shit just happened moment. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was raining hard, and Cam had just spent the last half hour practicing her endurance drill her uncle Axel had made up for her to blow off the restless she was experiencing lately. She was in the middle of it when it started to pour. Sighing, she started a steady jog back to her grandparents' house.

She couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched the whole time, glancing around she didn't see a single person on the beach. Chalking it up to being nerves she carried on. Lately, she couldn't shake the feeling. It wasn't that she was being threaten; it was just that she could feel like there were always eyes burning the back of her skull. Shaking her head, she pushed herself the last bit of the trip into a full blown run. Enjoying the effect of the rain hitting her heated body.

Her and Bella had plans to hang out at her grandparents for the weekend something Cam was happy about. It would be like when they were kids, minus Jacob. Bella had finally opened up to why she had been so moody during this past week and it had something to do with the youngest Cullen boy.

Cam had heard stories about how hot he was but, she never really had the chance to see it for herself. She rarely ate in the cafeteria and him being in a different grade than her had a lot to do with it. She did meet his father once and he was freakish good-looking.

Not watching where she was going she tripped and ate it hard. She hoped her wolf skills would kick in but, lately they've been off. "Hey! You alright?" She could hear his footsteps jogging to where she laid facedown in the dirt. "Yeah, just fine." She grumbled, pushing off from the ground. By than the guy was standing in front of her and it took all she had not too groaned.

Of course he had to be smokin' hot and not only that he was one of the La Push bad boys. "Quite a nasty fall." He said, snatching at the base of his neck. Cam rolled her eyes and glanced at his wet naked torso. Dear god, she thought biting at her bottom lip. He shuffled anxiously and crossed his arms, "I'm Paul."

Cam gave a tight smile and brushed off her pants, "Cam." She said, trying to sound indifferent. He smirked and dropped his arms to his side, "Pretty name." Cam almost laughed out loud at his comment but, from the look on his face she could see that he meant it. "Uhm, thanks." She managed to mumbled. "Are you hurt?" He asked, eyeing her up. Cam blushed and shook her head vigorously. He threw his head back, letting out a throaty laugh.

Pursing her lips, she stomped off. "Hey! I'm sorry don't go." He called, jogging to catch up with her. "It was cute." Cam whipped around and slammed right into his chest. He smelled of cedar. It took all she had not to take a big whiff of him. "Hmm." Was all she could manage. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and she hadn't remembered him doing so. But, the heat from than was very distracting in a good way. She had just realized that she absentmindedly placed her hands on his hips. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly started to removed them. He was a complete stranger what the hell was she thinking.

Glancing up at him made her stop. The look in his eyes had struck her as odd but, so familiar. He had the most beautiful warm hazel eyes like iced tea with some hint of mint leaves. Parting her lips, she couldn't help but, reach up on her tiptoes to lightly brush her lips against his.

Grasping she pulled away, "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that." She exclaimed. Pulling away she ran; glancing back only when she was sure he wasn't following her. He was standing in the same spot letting the raining soak him. Cam had to fight herself mentally to go inside. It took everything she had not to run back into his arms. "Just in time, Bella made supper." Her grandmother said, throwing her a towel. Cam hugged the towel to her chest and hurried to her room bypassing her grandfather and uncle.

She was sure they'd probably see right though her. Peeling off her wet clothes she dressed in joggers and a navy tank top with her grey cardigan. "How was the workout?" Her uncle asked when she plopped down on the sofa. "Awesome." She said, taking the water bottle he handled to her. "Looking a little flushed." He stated, giving her a sideways glance. Cam blushed and shifted in her seat. She was sure her uncle knew something was up but, she didn't even know what was going on if he did decide to ask.

Maybe it was something to do with her transition. Ever since that first shift she was able to see the perks of being a child of the moon. "Come get some dinner." Bella commented, leaning on the sofa. "Smells yummy." Cam agreed, looking up at her sister. It was a great evening just like Cam had hoped, her mind had drifted off a couple of times to the almost kiss her and Paul had shared. She helped with the clean up and participated in the night games absentmindedly but, she felt this ache to take a midnight walk to the beach.

She was grateful when Bella finally looked tired, everyone else had gone to sleep after the last game of snakes and ladders. "Gosh, I'm going to bed." Bella yawned, settling into the blanket bed Cam and her made into their sleeping place. Cam sat up on her elbows and smiled when she noticed Bella had fallen right to sleep. Slipping out of the bed as quiet as she could, she slipped the cardigan over her shoulders and snuck out the door. The night sky was partially lit by the moon, she noted it would be time to shift very soon. It excited her but, also terrified her. The couple of nights that followed after she had killed that man she had nightmares of the killing. Something her grandmother had said would happen. It was her wolf's memories replaying to her human mind. Cam had no control over that.

When she reached the beach she spotted an outline of a person standing near the waterline. She knew deep in her bones that was him. It was almost like her body just knew his. She approached him softly not wanting to disturb his calmness by coming up too fast. "Cam." He coaxed. Her name held such emotion coming from him, it stopped her in her tracks. The simple things he does to her. Paul turned and pulled her gently into his arms and buried his face into her shoulder. "You smell so good." He whispered. His breath sent a shiver down her whole body. Pulling away he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed the tears that Cam didn't notice were coming down her cheeks.

Such emotions he brought out of Cam's very soul. "I'm going to kiss you now." Paul whispered, against her face. Cam eagerly turned to meet his full lips. He started off slow, tasting and testing her comfort zone. Slowly he traced his tongue along her bottom lip. Earning a soft moan from her, when her lips parted he slipped his tongue in. Tasting her; he groaned. Cam couldn't believe this god of a guy was actual kissing her so passionately. Cam pulled away feeling herself getting a little too moist. She wasn't just going to have sex with this guy because her body was telling her she needed this. "What does this even mean?" She wondered, burying her flushed face into his chest.

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't excepting this to work out this way." Paul marvelled, hugging her tighter. "I just feel so great about you." Cam smiled against his chest and pulled away, "We are complete strangers." She clarified, stepping out of his warm embrace. "But, perfect strangers for each other." He replied, slinging an arm over her shoulder and walking towards the road. "We will take things slow. If that's what you want Cam." He insisted, giving her arm a squeeze. Cam nodded and leaned into him. She was still so confused about why she was feeling such strong emotions for him.

It was like a switch had gone off somewhere inside her brain and she had fallen in love with a stranger. Glancing up at him she couldn't help but, feel odd and familiar at the same time. It was like everything in her life had lead to this exact moment. "You're my everything." He declared, stopping her to stand in front of her. "And, I promise I will be everything you need."

Cam grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Same for me." She smirked. Standing on her tiptoes she leaned in and kissed him hard. "We'll take it slow." Cam ran up the steps and slipped into the house. Bella was still snuggled in the blankets, she smiled to herself and crawled into bed. She was tired and happy at the same time. Finally, something to take her mind off the impending doom in her near future.

* * *

 **Review, comment and importantly your feedback**

 **See you soon.**

 **~Bluee3jay**


End file.
